Seeing Red
by tinychef
Summary: Elena fights her growing attraction to Damon as they flee from Klaus with Stefan and Katherine. See what happens along the way...D/E possible S/K...better explaination inside. R&R *Future Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

_**Seeing red**_

_This is my first fanfic, but don't be discouraged that it will be crap. I have written stories before just not using someone elses characters. and on that note...I do not own anything. Characters, main story line, and all the rest of that belong to L.J. Smith and the creators of TVD._

_I'm just playing with their lives a little…tehe ("dance, my pretties, dance")_

_"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts…" -Shakespeare's As You Like It._

_Author Note: Thoughts are in **bold.** In this fic I am using the blonde Elena from the books, but the dark haired Katherine from the TV. They will look exactly the same but their hair color will just be different. Also it will be the story line from the TV but the boarding house from the books. I will have Ms. Flowers in this because I always liked her. And assume that since the vamps are so old that they have severe amount of money stored up so they can stay wherever they want and get anything they want._

Elena POV:

We had driven out of Mystic Falls in an broke down little car Ms. Flowers had out in the shed; said she had wanted to get a new car to go to the store but could only afford that one. **(Truth be told she'd probably be better off driving the Model-T she has parked in the barn. Runs amazing for as old as it is.)** We ditched the car somewhere just out side of Tennessee and started to walk on foot. We would go through small towns and large cities but in large cities it took more effort to get a room for the night. We tried to stay small but not small enough that Klaus would look there first. Damon had chosen where we got to stay tonight, said he was "tired of sleeping in musty hay bails and damp alleys." At this, I rolled my eyes. We had been staying with compelled people all over. Damon laid on the charm and got us in the door then compelled the family that they never saw us and we'd leave the next morning. When they didn't have beds to offer, we would sleep in their barn lofts. Most had been made into a second home by their children. But that's Damon always a bit towards the theatrics although I must say he has good taste. There was only one room left when we checked in…The Honeymoon Suite…The clerk wouldn't let him take it without seeing a couple present. The trademark Damon smirk passed over his lips curling to one side. I had been looking through the brochures of things to do in this town. Katherine said that she thought we might be able to stay here a little longer. It was kind of like the places she used to hide in. I figured if we got to stay a little while I might be able to go see something fun. I was listening to them talk when I heard Damon call me over when we were checking in looped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. My head started to spin when I smelled his heady aroma. It took me back to that night he found me. It was absolutely intoxicating. I could never let him know that though. I pushed the thoughts from my head and stared into his eyes.

"Elena, sweetheart, I couldn't bare another moment without you at my side." I rolled my eyes away from the clerk knowing he was hamming it up for the clerk and he grinned at me. It always made me weak in the knees when he did that. He didn't do it often and it was always just for me. I smiled a little back at him and caught this glint in his eyes. If I hadn't been so close to him I would have missed it. **I'll have to ask him about that later.** I turned to see the clerk looking at us dreamily and figured he saw what he wanted to see and he was a hopeless romantic. He handed the keys to us and asked if we would like champagne and strawberries sent to the room. Damon smirked at the clerk.

"Of course, this is the most beautiful woman in the world. She deserves the best"

The clerk nodded and waved as we walked to the room still tangled in each others arms. All I could think was '**did he just call me the most beautiful woman in the world' 'did he mean it?'** I smiled to myself as we walked past the car. I untangled myself from Damon and knocked on the window. Stefan and Katherine got out of the car and followed us into the suite. Damon unlocked the door and went to explore. I held the door so we could all get in. Stefan walked past me sullen almost bumping into me. **What's that all about...I thought his emotions were still turned off**? Katherine sauntered through smirking and giving me a knowing look. She stopped just inside the door, her face softened a little and just loud enough for me to hear said, "It's ok to love them both you know." Her lips curled into the wicked smile, "but something tells me you only have eyes for one" My eyes darted to Damon and back to her before I could get control of myself. She saw. **CRAP** "That's what I thought…just do me a favor" she vamp sped towards me nearly nose to nose. In a menacing tone she said "stop stringing Stefan along. You hurt him, I kill you…" she went back to the sickening sweet grin. "Sweet Dreams Elena" she called over her shoulder walking further into the cottage.

AN: Next chapter is Elena as well, just a few hours later


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Long Chapter this time hope you enjoy. please R&R! Thanks

*SKIP TIME A LITTLE WHILE*

Dear Diary,

It was late and everyone is bedding down for the night. We had all had a rough couple of weeks. Klaus is still chasing us…because someone had to go and steal his cemetery plots on wheels…I'm staring at Stefan even though he can't see me looking. I do agree that we had to do something to keep him from killing Damon, but taking his family might not have been the best idea. On the plus side, he is not under Klaus' compulsion anymore. I don't know what I would do without Damon…**did I just say Damon?...wow…talk about Freudian slip.** He's become more than a friend in this and I just don't love Stefan like I used to. As embarrassing as this is, Damon found me one night crying alone in my room. **I thought I was being quite; I tried not to wake him. **I had my back to the door and had been thinking…which is never good in my case. When I think, I remember all the things I can't have anymore. It always breaks my heart and I cry. Anyway, that is neither here nor there. We hid the coffins and are now running from place to place. We are somewhere in Georgia now. It's a nice little inn. But I suppose that this place does have a nice homey feel to it. Well, I'm tired good night diary…

I put away my diary in my bag and grabbed my arm-full of blankets from the closet next to the desk and was walking to the couch to make my bed when I feel someone watching me from the door way. Damon was leaning against the door frame. I turned back to make my bed when I feel his warm breath on my neck as he breezes past me snatching the blankets from me.

"Damon!" I called knowing what he was about to do.

"You're not sleeping out here" he said matter-of-factly in typical Damon fashion.

"That's what I thought" I muttered under my breath. Damon smiled sheepishly thinking I couldn't see him. I know he heard me with his awesome vamp hearing but still.

"I can sleep out here its no big deal I'll wear my vervain and keep a stake under my pillow, and—"

"No—", He cut her off, "I don't want you out here, when there is a perfectly good bed in there" he said pointing to the bedroom where Stefan was sleeping already. **He looked angry when he slept…weird**. Katherine had the other couch (a pull out bed) (how we ended up on the couches I will never know)

"well I _am_ sleeping out here because you guys are supposed to be protecting me and I don't want grouchy vamps because you didn't sleep well…" just to make him get the point I added with his smirk, "you know you can be just like the princess and the pea when you can't sleep." He glared at me, then turned into the signature smirk I love so much.

"Fine…sleep on the couch" he said walking away. "Hope it doesn't have bed bugs…" he called to me from the bedroom as he shut the door. I glared at him. **I know he did that on purpose.** When I hear someone talking about bugs I get itchy and can't stand it. I continued making my bed on the couch, blocking what he said from my mind. He knew me too well, but in truth I knew him just as well…that's when I started to think. **If I know him as well as he knows me, then he has probably figured out…no, he couldn't have figured out that I love him. I just barely figured that out the night he found me.**

*FLASHBACK*

I was getting ready for bed in the room I had moved into in the boarding house. I had showered and washed my hair. It made me feel a little better but tonight was a night I really missed Stefan. He had called a week ago and not said anything, but I knew it was him. I told him I would wait and that I loved him and I heard soft cries and whimpers on the other end of the line. It broke my heart but I knew he couldn't get away. I shook off the memory and put my hair up. I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror as I walked to the bathroom to clean my face. I had lost weight. I pushed the door open before I could dwell too much on it. I stood there staring into the mirror when I splashed the water onto my face. I watched as the water and tiny bubbles dripped down my face. Over the worry lines I had begun to develop on my forehead, over my sunken eyes, over the dark bags that I hide under make-up, over my cheeks looking like the tear drops I cry for all of this, and finally over my unkissed chapped lips cast in an unmoving frown of sadness and off my face. It seemed like such a long time to glide down my face to the sink basin below but then again it also seemed like so long ago that I had a normal life…back when I didn't know about any of this supernatural stuff when I was only the girl that just lost her parents…now I had lost friends more family and I may never see Stefan again, but at least I have Damon, Jeremy, and my best friends. Damon has really taken care of me. I thought back to the long mirror. Although, I was skinny, I was not _too_ skinny. I had lost weight, yes, but when Damon noticed he was angry and refused to let me go without eating.

*FLASHBACK2 (earlier that day, just before she got ready for bed)*

"Elena!" I jumped; startled when I noticed how close he was standing. I hadn't known he was there until he yelled and scared me.

"What," I said standing at the bar in the kitchen, nursing a glass of juice.

"What's this?," he asked grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pointing.

I couldn't imagine what he was pointing at and took my shirt from his hands feeling a little exposed. I stared at him questioningly but stern.

He took a deep breath, relaxed his shoulders, and leaned towards me putting his hand on my shoulder and one on the bar. "Look, I know it's hard with all of this going on but you need to eat."

I laughed kind of shocked. **The noise that came from my throat was not a jovial laugh but a bitter shock induced laugh.** I surprised myself and Damon cocked his eyebrow and looked at me knowing I now understood what he was seeing. I looked back and got sucked into his bright blue eyes. I didn't notice I was leaning towards him until he abruptly looked down turning towards the refrigerator saying, "I know what's gonna happen. I'll cook and you will eat while I'm standing here. I know you will eat then…I am the best cook you know," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her smirking. Still shocked at my actions I just shyly smiled at him and sat down at the bar watching him work. I never realized he knew how to cook so well. Sure I knew he had cooked for me before quite a few times actually, but I had never watched him cook until now. Watching him was like watching Picasso paint. He knew his way around the kitchen so well he had a task for each hand. Once he finished cutting the tomatoes and putting them in the pot to cook down. He gathered his spices with one hand opening them and putting them in the pan and putting them back on the shelf, while the other stirred his concoction as it started to boil. Soon the whole kitchen smelled amazing and the spaghetti was almost done. He kept noodles he had made in advanced in the fridge and they were always fresh. He used the spinach rosemary ones he made special just for me, knowing they are my favorite. He really is an amazing cook. When everything was finally ready he set the plate down in front of me and it looked delicious. The colors made me think of Christmas when everything was normal and happy. I realized things weren't so bad now; I would always have those memories. I started eating and the flavors exploded in my mouth. I continued eating and completely spaced out thinking…He never spoke while cooking but would glance up at me every now and then to see if I was still there. I always was, just stretching up to look over his shoulder at what he was making. I had to admit when he wasn't looking I caught my eyes wandering over his muscular back in his black t-shirt to his tight perfect ass in his tight black jeans. It was weird; I had never seen him in anything but black (except that one time he stepped in for Stefan and we danced…he looked so sexy with that tux and blue tie that made his eyes shine) **Stop it Elena!** I shook it off and I realized I didn't want him in anything else…black was just him. I wasn't as afraid of the dark anymore because his darkness made me kinda like it…I always wondered if he was hiding somewhere in my room watching me. It made me feel safe. I looked up at him while I was pondering all of this and stuffing my face. He was leaning on the bar smiling down at me and I had never seen him smile like that. It was so peaceful like a lover watching you sleep. We were looking deep into each others eyes and I watched as his face started to relax into an innocent little boy's face as he looked into my eyes and I into his. Just as I was leaning in he snapped back to himself and replaced that impenetrable mask. **I hate that look, I want the peaceful little boy Damon look.**

"See, told you I could get you to eat," He said turning cocky, jerking away from the bar to cross his arms over his chest, smirking at my empty plate. I looked down to my hands in my lap feeling disappointed that he didn't allow me to see him like that unless he was caught off guard, but then changed the subject.

"Yeah, you really are a great cook," I said pushing away from the bar, hoping he didn't see right through me, "I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed now."  
>I felt his eyes on me as I walked up to my room without looking back.<p>

*END FLASHBACK2*

He had cooked for me a lot over the last few weeks. I just never knew he was so at peace when he did it. I liked seeing him that way. I felt guilty over thinking of him that way while Stefan was trapped by Klaus but I couldn't help it. I always wondered what things would have been like if I met Damon first. When I kissed him when I thought he was dying, I couldn't imagine losing him. I guess it was a turning point for me. Tonight, I just felt like I was grieving everything. Since all this started I had not once sat down and thought everything through. I figured tonight was as good as any. I crawled over to my bed with the nice soft sheets he bought for me. He thought I should have something to show the room was mine now. He had been changing curtains adding pictures and it almost looked like my old room at my house. He knew me so well he did most of it without me ever telling him I wanted it. These sheets were the softest sheets I had ever felt and they were always cool and crisp. They were my favorite color too. The deep dark purple (almost black) that they were had become my new favorite color. It was weird after I met Damon a lot of things changed. I used to love the bright aqua color of my old room but after everything that has happened, it just didn't seem to fit me anymore and I found myself going more for the deep velvety colors of dark roses. When I slid into them, I always felt a little better. Tonight, it helped but in the mood I had been in it was so slight it might as well have been nonexistent. I sank into the bed feeling strange. This bed felt amazing and it didn't have a weird sag in the middle. I reached over the side of the bed and found a tag…the "DO NOT REMOVE" tag had something written on it. I turned on the lamp and read "hope this one is better than the horrid one that was in here –D" I smiled a little and started to think about all of the things he had done for me over the past few months since Stefan's been gone. I started to curl up into a ball under the covers thinking about how Stefan had left me…he did it for Damon but he still left me. I turned off the light and was left in the dark alone. Tonight, it didn't make me feel safer, it made me feel alone. I didn't realize I was crying until I reached to move my pillow and it was wet. I knew Damon was right next door so I tried to quiet my sobs. I buried my face in the pillow and after about 10 minutes, I thought Damon couldn't hear me. I felt better that I wouldn't be bothering him when I heard the door creak I looked up and saw a sliver of light on the floor. I tried to stay as still as I could not know what was at my door. I heard the floor boards creaking slowly as whomever it was walked across the room to the bed. I swallowed recognizing the way they moved. Damon came closer to the bed and slid in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. We pulled me against his naked chest and held me tight. I couldn't control my sobs any more and let loose the cries of anguish I was feeling and cried for everything I had lost and for everything I would never have as Damon whispered reassurances in my ear and ran his fingers through my hair. I loved that he knew me so well. He always knew just what I needed even if it was just to cry until I just couldn't any more. I cried for my parents never seeing me get married or have babies and my dad never walking me down the aisle, I cried for Jenna who would never live a full life as hers had ended so brutally, I cried for everyone I had lost and Jeremy had lost and everything that had been screwed up for everyone. I cried so hard my eyes felt like sandpaper and my puffy red face was throbbing. When I finally got a handle on my crying I turned over to face him. Damon was watching me with a heartbroken look on his face. He pulled me closer to him and intertwined our fingers together and leaned his forehead to mine and just whispered. I couldn't hear him but it almost looked like he was praying. He clutched me to his chest and tangled my bare legs with his black pajama clad ones and held me. I rested my head against his and curled into him resting my hands on his smooth chest. He was so warm and inviting. All I could do was get as close as I could and draw invisible pictures on his chest. It wasn't until I drew a heart over his when he reached down and held my hand to his chest. I looked up into his eyes and that's when it hit me what he was doing. I could feel my own heartbeat echoing in his chest. **How could I have never seen the love in his eyes when he looked at me? How could I have not known his heart only beat for me? How could I have not known how much my world would fall apart without him? How could I have not known I had fallen completely in love with him...?**

I broke our stares and curled completely into him until no one could tell where one ended and the other began. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and placed his chin on the top of my head wrapping me completely in him. With my face against his chest breathing the most amazing smell I have ever smelled. He smelled of leather and something very warm, almost vanilla and cinnamon but with something else, kinda spicy, and a smell I can only assume is all his. A heady musky wood smell. All of those were just what made him, well Damon. Wrapped in his arms breathing in sync with him, feeling my heart beat as his I felt completely safe and loved for the first time since everything was normal. I had never felt anything like this with Stefan. I closed my eyes and listened to the subtle rhythm we created and everything faded to blackness. I was finally happy.

*END FLASHBACK*

AN: I know, _finally!, _ right... more delena goodness to come...sorry to stefan fans i just dont like him much anymore...Damon is much hotter...well Ian Somerhalder is ... MMmmmM Yummy...


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Short chapter but just giving ppl a chance to skip steamy next chapter

Elena POV:

I stood there staring at my couch for I don't know how long. I was jerked from my reverence when Katherine sat up and said, "fight it all you want you know you will end up in his bed tonight…" I threw a pillow at her.

She snatched it mid-air put it under her head and laughed, "Thanks for the pillow…you're not getting it back…" she curled up and fell asleep quickly.

I whipped back around to look at the couch. I shuffled the blankets around to no avail… no pillows on the couch. she had already taken them all…How could I have been so dumb?... **oh well.** I laid down on the couch and covered up finally ready to sleep. I closed my eyes…and the itching began…**Stupid Damon!**

I laid there and scratched for what seemed like hours even though it was probably only minutes. I would have to get him back for this later…

The itching finally went away and I fell into a deep sleep.

I awake in the morning to pancakes being wafted under my nose. **Mmmmm no syrup, just how I like it.** I stretched opening my eyes and was greeted with a smug looking Damon, angry stunned Stefan, and a wicked grinning Katherine.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

Damon just smirked happily and handed me the plate, going back to the kitchen for a blood bag in the fridge. There was a loud crash making me jump and jerk my head from watching Damon. Stefan had stood up vamp fast knocking the chair he was sitting in to the floor and run from the room outside slamming the door so hard it shook the cottage. I glanced over to the still smirking Katherine.

"Seriously, what just happened?"

"You really don't know," she giggled through her evil smirk, raising her eyebrows.

I thought back to my dream.

AN:Dream is up next...gets a little steamy...

*says in creepy fortune teller voice..."you have been warned"...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: STEAMINESS TO ENSUE NOW PLEASE HEDE THE WARNING!

*FLASH TO DREAM*

I was laying in Damon's bed under him writhing against him as he burned hot kisses down my naked body, each kiss hotter than the last. He kissed back up my stomach, between my aching breasts to my neck, to behind my ears making me cry out when he started nibbling my ear. I ran my fingers up his muscular body causing him to twitch slightly. I felt the goose bumps rise under my soft touch. **So he's ticklish huh…hehehe…now that I can use. **I ran my heads up into his hair and grabbed two handfuls tugging as he hit a sweet spot on my neck. I moved his face to match mine and he kissed me with such ferocity, my lips felt like they would melt onto his like lava. He plunged his tongue down my throat and as our tongues fought I wrapped my legs around him. He vamp sped us to press me against the wall, bracing himself with one hand and the other under my ass holding me up. He started thrusting into me causing me to cry out against his kisses. I dug my nails into his back and I felt the blood running down his muscles. This only made him harder and his thrusts became frantic. The pressure started to build and before I could think his fangs extended and sank into my neck, pushing me over the edge. Riding the waves of pleasure I felt him cum with me, breaking our kiss, screaming each others names and breathing heavily. He collapsed back onto the bed still inside me causing me to bounce on his erection as the bed calmed. He grinned at me as my eyes rolled back slightly from the extra thrusts the bed caused.

*END DREAM FLASH*

I felt my cheeks heat but stared back at her unflinching.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiiiiiight," She said as she got up from her couch, which had already been made back into a couch, walking to the bathroom.

Damon walked back into the room grinning wickedly at me. **Did he know about my dream? God I hope not**.

"So how'd you sleep kitten?" He said as he pushed my legs over to sit down. He handed me the mug I hadn't noticed in his hand. I took a drink of the coffee. **Oh my God this is good.**

"I'm not a kitten."

"You're so cute when you think you're being tough." He said chucking me under the chin softly.

I slapped his hand away going for the pancakes he had handed me a few minutes ago.

He was still grinning.

"Why do you look like the cat you ate the canary?"

He smirked at me like he had just heard a funny joke.

"I don't know…why did you call out my name in your sleep?"

My eyes went wide…**Did I really call out his name?**

I tried to cover, "What are you babbling about?"

He smirked unphased by my terrible cover up.

"You called out my name and when Stefan shook you thinking you were having a bad dream, you moaned…" He grinned wickedly at her…, "must have been nice…do tell"

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, but I was not going to let him have this one.

"I had a dream you were chasing me then I fell and hit my knee." I tried to lie smoothly.

Damon shook his head looking amused.

"Ok Elena," He stood still looking at me then grinned, "but next time I get to join in." He walked off back to his bedroom but not before he winked and closed the door.

I threw my covers on the floor and started pounding the couch cushions before I picked up one and screamed into it. I got up stormed into the bathroom with my bag to shower. **Why did I have to do something so dumb…and why is Stefan acting jealous?**

AN: I know all the author notes can get annoying. I'm just letting you know what's going on though. Damon's POV on all of this is up next. it just didn't feel right not to include his thoughts. We'll see some more of his sweet side...(just a little sneak peek for you before you read the next chapter) R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon POV:

I was driving. We had to leave Mystic Falls because my idiot brother did something insane…**I really hate him as "Ripper"** On top of having to leave I have to drive this heap of a car Ms. Flowers had out in the shed. She's a nice old witch. She has helped us more than once and I tolerate her more than Bonnie. **Snide little troll…I didn't think that. I shouldn't talk about Elena's friend like that, although they haven't been to close since all this started. They talk, but it's strained with everything that happened with her brother and with Stefan…when he was still in her good graces.** Truth be told I would rather have taken the Model-T, but it is a little more recognizable. It's also more reliable and I think Ms. Flowers should keep it. We have to ditch this one soon anyway. It'd be a waste to leave that car behind. I remember when they were first made. It still drives like a dream. (I help Ms. Flowers fix it up from time to time. Runs amazing for as old as it is…**both of them now that I think about it haha**.) We talked over our plans while Elena slept in the car. We'd ditch the car somewhere just out side of Tennessee and start walking from there. We would go through towns small enough that no one came out there but large enough that no one would bat an eye at people they'd never seen, and large cities that we could blend in. In large cities it took more risk to get a room for the night so we tried to stay small but not small enough that Klaus would look there first. I chose an Inn in this little town. It was hidden off in the woods, but close enough to the road that it would be easy to get out. I was just so sick of sleeping in musty hay bails, damp alleys, and rooms of peoples dead relatives that still smelled like stale perfume and muscle rub. **BLAH!** It was kinda nice to stay in places like that sometimes though. When everyone was asleep sometimes I would sneak out to lie on the roof and watch the stars. So many times I wished I could wake Elena to come with me. She always slept so soundly. **Well except for that one night…** Anyway, I was tired of compelling a room out of people, sure I'd lay on the charm and get us in the door but then I would have to compel the family that they never saw us and we'd leave the next morning. All this running and compelling was wearing on my strength, but I'd never let them know that. We hadn't had a proper meal in weeks. Well Stefan and Katherine had…I just couldn't stand the looks Elena gave them. She tried to hide her horror and disgust but I could see it when they returned from hunting. After a while, people were harder to come by and surprisingly enough Katherine had had an animal meal or two. Elena was usually ok with that. Stefan, however, my annoyingly brainwashed little brother, made a game of disgusting her, leaving for longer to go into towns to get what he called "a _pretty_ good meal." It kinda disgusted me too. **Where was the bunny-eater I had grown accustomed to mocking for the past 60 years?** When we came across a major town, I found the nearest hospital and snagged enough blood bags that I could keep the look from Elena's beautiful face. Hiding it in a coffee mug usually did the trick and she never even blinked at seeing it. I told her we would be staying at an Inn and I watched the spark in her eyes grow brighter as she tried to hide it. I chuckled under my breath. I knew she needed a good nights rest. She seemed so excited; I had to let her in on our plans. We could stay here a while. Katherine said this was the kind of place she used to hide and Klaus never found her.

When we pulled into the Inn, I was surprised at how nice it was. It reminded me of a tiny version of our old house in 1864. I felt a pull in my chest thinking about how everything had changed and how I was in the car with the people that had changed me. Some for the better…**Elena…**Some for the worse…I snuck a glare at Katherine to interested with the scenery outside her window to notice…and some, well, some were undecided at the moment. Stefan and Katherine stayed in the car so if anyone did slip through compulsion that they had only seen a couple of us at a time and Klaus would think we split up. Elena got out of the car with me, lying saying something about stretching her legs and finding things to do here if we were going to be staying a while. I knew she just wanted to come with me. I didn't mind. We walked in as if we didn't know each other in case there was only a single person room. I walked over to the clerk, subtly keeping my eye on Elena as she walked to the stand in the corner.

"Can I help you with something," the clerk asked with smile as he pulled me from Elena's gravitational wake.

He was a little older, probably early fifties. He was graying slightly on his shapely beard and just at the edges of his thinning hair. He reminded me of a younger Santa in training except his beard was kept cut close to his face. He was wearing suspenders and an old worn out polo shirt tucked into his khaki linen pants. He looked nice enough. The name plate on the desk behind the counter said "Ruben."

"I need a room for the week." **I'd like to wipe that look off his face.** I glance over to Elena still looking at the brochures. I saw her pick-up one for a breakfast buffet in town. **Note to self make her favorite pancakes and coffee in the morning.** I looked back at the clerk appraising Elena, slightly annoyed but kept a pleasant face.

"She's pretty. Why don't you go talk to her," the clerk whispered to me still with that dopey grin on his face.

"Do you have a room available?" I said losing my cool a little. **How dare he look at her? She's not just pretty, she's gorgeous and smart and funny and anything I could ever want…** I shook it off and looked at the clerk.

He looked apologetic and I looked on pleasantly, "There's only one room left…The Honeymoon Suite. There's only one problem with that. I can't let you take it alone." He shrugged but looked genuinely regretful, "Sorry, company policy…I wish I could do something about it."

**Now this is something I can work with. **I smiled and turned towards her.

"Elena"

She turned her head quickly at the sound of her name causing her silky hair to whip over her shoulders. **God she's beautiful.** I glanced at the clerk who was dumbfounded as she came over to my side. I looped my arm around her tiny waist and pulled her flush against my side. I couldn't help but notice how perfect she fit into my side. She's just so perfect. My head started to spin when she was near. I looked into her eyes and watched a faint memory pass over her eyes before she looked up at me with those perfect chocolate brown eyes that make me melt. I straightened my face before she could see me.

I turned on the charm, "Elena, sweetheart, I couldn't bare another moment without you at my side." I felt her lean in closer but she smiled and rolled her eyes. The clerk didn't seem to notice, he was too lost in his little romantic world. Elena could surprise me still. **That I'll never understand how she captivated everyone.** She could play a part but still be her and no one would see it but me. I grinned at her in amusement. **She can always make me smile. The last person that could make me smile like this was my mother. *sigh* **She swayed slightly. If she weren't pressed against my side I never would have known, but I felt her shift. **Is she ok? **She stared back into my eyes as though she was lost in a dream. **Is she doing that because of me?** **No, couldn't be that she loves St. Stefan even if he's fallen off the wagon. I love her so much but this is as close as I will ever get. I guess I'll just enjoy it while it lasts. **She smiled back at me a little confused. I loved how she looked when she was confused her eyebrows crinkled together and he lips twisted ever so slightly to the side. **I wonder why she's confused.** I finally remembered the clerk. He was staring at us with this goofy look on his face. **What the hell is he looking at? **He handed the keys to me **Finally!** and asked me if we would like champagne and strawberries sent to the room. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and winked. Elena either didn't see or didn't care. **I could kill him for suggesting Elena be compromised like that. **I kept a straight face and turned the charm back on deciding that I could give her something special while still playing the part.

"Of course, this is the most beautiful woman in the world. She deserves the best"

The clerk nodded almost giddy. He whispered under his breath so only I heard, "You're a lucky man to have her as a wife, I see why you married her." I nodded **I could get used hearing her called that. **We walked out of the lobby while the clerk waved like an idiot as we walked out. I wasn't until we were walking that I noticed she still hadn't pushed me away. **Enjoy this while it lasts and don't push your luck.** I told myself. I kept her cuddled into my side. It was peaceful as we walked no matter how short lived it may be. To my surprise she held onto me until we got back to the evil twins in the car. I smiled to myself as we walked past the car. St. Stefan had seen and he looked pissed. Maybe he's getting his humanity back. **Just my luck. I finally get a shot in hell with her and my idiot little brother comes back. GREAT! **Katherine was grinning silently at me with that evil glint in her eyes. "Nice day for a stroll," she mouthed. I turned back to Elena, ignoring Evil-ina's smirk, just as she let go and I instantly felt the void again, where she had once been. I went to our room, while she gave them the ok to get out. I unlocked the door and went inside. I couldn't look at her right now with her seeing the longing I knew she'd see in my eyes. She always saw right through me but still liked me anyway. She held the door like a gentleman would have. **She's sweet and kind and generous, but she'd never want a shmuck like me.** Stefan walked past her bumping her into the door. He glared as he walked past her. **That's it the last straw. I'll kill him…no Elena still thinks he'll come around you can't kill him for being an ass…no matter how much he deserves it… **I went to stake claim on where to sleep. I went to the bedroom and Stefan stupidly followed throwing his stuff down next to one of the beds. There were 2 matching beds with a beautifully carved ivy design on curved headboards pushed together with a big red comforter over the whole thing. Flowers were set all over the room and there was a red scarf covering the laps on either side of the bed casting a red light on the walls. **Well, that has to go. **There were 2 couches in the living room I could sleep on. I went back to the living room to get away from Stefan, where I caught Elena and Katherine still standing in the doorway. They were talking. I decided not to eavesdrop. **Elena doesn't like that. **Elena glanced at me and back at Katherine. "That's what I thought," Katherine grinned a sickeningly sweet smirk at Elena then dropped it, "just do me a favor" she growled as she zoomed towards her nearly nose to nose. I had to stop myself from lunging at her. "Stop stringing Stefan along. You hurt him, I kill you…" **What the hell did that mean? **I brushed off the threats. That was just Katherine's way of getting her point across. **I'll have a little **_**chat**_** with her later anyway. **I was about to lay my stuff on one of the couches when Katherine called over her shoulder "Sweet Dreams Elena" walking over to the other couch and started setting up her things. I looked at the couch and back at Elena still standing at the door and turned back to the bedroom smiling to myself. Elena would want to sleep on the couch if Katherine was. She never showed any weakness when it came to Katherine. She didn't want to be like her, which meant she would never change her mind about the brother she chose. I walked into the bedroom and saw the red comforter thrown to the floor and the beds on opposite sides of the room slightly away from the walls with the night stands in between the beds but still separated. It looked like our room when we were kids, although I doubt that he noticed. He had taken some blankets from the closet and laid them on "his" bed. He always took the one on the left. He was facing away from me sitting on the edge of the bed looking at something in his hands. I walked over to the other bed and put my stuff down. He finally looked up gripping whatever was in his knuckles tightly. He got up and walked around the end of his bed to stand in front of me. He turned a steely glare on me. I just stared at him. We'd had our argument when he told me about the coffins. I couldn't imagine why he was mad now. As I looked him over, I smiled to myself. He was still pissed about when he saw us together by the car. I could tell by the way he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to make his jaw clench. He only did that when it was something to do with girls. He had done it since he was a teenager. I didn't bother explaining, this was just too fun to watch him stew…

"What?" I asked with an innocent look.

"You know, 'what'…"

"No, really what's up baby bro."

"I know…"

"OOOOhhh, how deliciously ominous and vague you sound," I mocked tapping my finger tips together in front of my face, "alright, come on Stef, let's play your little game. What do you _know_?" I dropped the fun act and stared at him straight-faced, "What am I supposed to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness?" I mocked crawling to him on my knees, hands clasped in a pleading gesture as I talked.

"Elena."

I froze slightly but covered it as I stood back up. "What about her?" I said not meeting his eyes.

"_WHAT ABOUT HER? HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME?"_

"I stole nothing." I said plainly. "You were gone Stefan…Off killing God knows who and leaving a path of destruction along the way…Did you really expect her to wait months, years, decades for you to come to your senses and return to her." I was starting to get angry. "Do you know how many times I caught her staring into space with this heart wrenching look on her face because of you? Do you know how many times I heard her crying from down the hall because of you? Do you know how many times she cleared tables and broke things, or practiced killing things in the backyard to keep from destroying herself because of you? Get a grip Stefan, I know Klaus stroked your ego while you were gone but be serious, what did you think was going to happen? You tried to destroy her and you expect her to run to you with open arms…You're lucky she doesn't stake you on sight. You did this, you Stefan, not me."

He stared back at me for a long time. I had watched his face falling as I yelled. I relished in his downfall. I finally had him on something. He knew I was right and I wasn't going to forget that but I did want him to be ok.

"Besides, if she had waited, she wouldn't be the same girl you left behind anyway… I know she kept hope waiting for a long time, but…she just couldn't take it when you kept telling her you didn't love her…you took her last bit of humanity…you tried to turn her into a heartless bitch like Katherine and she stayed strong…If I hadn't been there to keep her safe, she might have…" **she might have done something **_**stupid**_**…**

"Just look Stefan, she's finally okish. Leave her alone…and just so you know…nothing happened…I wouldn't do that."

I decided to throw him a bone. I wanted him to feel bad for what he did to her but not to the point that it overwhelmed him. He was just getting his emotions back, I wasn't a complete jackass. Whether my brother knew it or not I would always look out for him even if he was acting like a psycho killer. I'd never let him know it, but he was the only one from my old life before we were vampires, he kept me sane because at least I knew there was one person out there that knew _all_ my secrets and would be there with me always. I wished Elena could be but that was her decision and I wasn't going to make her…not after what I did when Klaus was trying to sacrifice her. I'm sure she still hated me for that, but the thought of losing her made me crazy. I knew I couldn't do that to her again when I saw the look on her face. I had made a silent vow to myself. I would not do that to her ever again, it was her decision if and when she wanted to become a vampire. If she didn't then I would let her die…She would never know that when she died that I would die along side her. I pushed that thought from my head. I wouldn't think about that very real, very horrible possibility right now…if ever. I went back to fixing my bed for the night. I took the red comforter for myself since Stefan obviously didn't want it. I set my things up with vamp speed so I could go check on Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

I was about to walk out of the room when I saw Katherine pass to go into the kitchen. **I still need to have that little **_**chat**_** with her.** I followed her into the kitchen. She was standing in front of the sink with one of my blood bags in her hands and a wet towel in the other.

"What are you doing?" **I only took enough for me.**

She turned and smiled devilishly at me. "Can't we share? I've been a good girl for you little girlfriend the least you could do is share a couple with me."

She tried to act all innocent. **Does she actually believe I'm buying any of this?** I sped over and pushed her against the wall but let her go. I stood in front of her blocking her exit.

"Let's make a little deal shall we…I give you one blood pack for every 10 animal feedings and you…" I smirked and put my hand on her throat and ground out as menacing as I could, "DON'T _EVER_ THREATEN ELENA AGAIN…_Got it_?"

She just grinned at me and tried to push my hand off her throat.

"Whatever you say…" She jerked away from me and was on the other side of the room sauntering out with a blood pack pressed to her lips sucking it dry when I turned around.

I grabbed a blood pack for me and came around the corner of the kitchen to go to the bedroom and Katherine had made her couch out **apparently it's a couch bed…** and was now laying in the middle of it going to sleep. **Bitch**. She smiled sweetly as if she knew what I was thinking. I went back to my room to drink my blood pack but decided I didn't want Stefan to see it so I stood in the door way facing the living room. I leaned against the door frame of the room watching Elena. She was sitting at the old roll top desk in the corner writing in her diary. She was facing the wall and must have missed the entire argument I had with Katherine in the kitchen judging by how concentrated she was. Heck, she probably never even saw us walk through the room. I thought she would have left her diary behind but here it was on the desk. I decided to sneak a peak. I didn't need to walk over, she would have seen me. I could see just over her shoulder from where I was.

_Dear Diary,_

_It was late and everyone is bedding down for the night. We had all had a rough couple of weeks. Klaus is still chasing us…because someone had to go and steal his cemetery plots on wheels…I'm staring at Stefan even though he can't see me looking. I do agree that we had to do something to keep him from killing Damon, _**hmm now things are getting interesting…I see my name scribbled in there **_but taking his family might not have been the best idea. _**You got that right.**___On the plus side, he is not under Klaus' compulsion anymore. _**True.**___I don't know what I would do without Damon… _**WHAT!**___He's become more than a friend in this _**Really? **_and I just don't love Stefan like I used to. _**I may actually have a shot with this…**___As embarrassing as this is, Damon found me one night crying alone in my room. _**I never want to find her like that again…**I shook staring off into space watching her. I needed her and when I found her that night she just looked so broken and hopeless.

*FLASHBACK*

I had heard her cry through the walls many times and it ripped my heart out but not nearly as bad as it did tonight. I debated on whether or not to go in there. She just sounded like she was giving up. I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed over in front of her door in my black pajama pants, I just couldn't bring myself to open it so I press my whole body against the cool wooden door wishing it was her. I heard her trying to keep quiet. **Why is she hiding this from me? Doesn't she know I will always be there for her no matter what? **I couldn't stand it any longer. I cracked that door open slowly and it almost killed me.__She was huddled under the sheets with her face in a pillow holding all her hurt in so I wouldn't hear her. It tore my heart out that she was trying to keep it from me. I took care of her with everything else, I even made her eat. Why would she keep this from me? I don't even know why it hurt, it just did. I had tried to comfort her any way I could. I knew if I tried to give her gifts, she would never accept them. Even though she wouldn't accept presents, that didn't stop me from buying a silver skeleton key necklace. I will probably never give it to her but if I ever do I hope she understands how much it means. I know she loves skeleton keys but this one is special. She's the only one who could get close enough to hold my heart. _**(A/N at the bottom)**_ I found other ways to get her things that she wouldn't give back. I cooked for her. I redecorated her room here at the boarding house so she would feel more at home. I pay attention to everything she says so that I can get the perfect things for her room. While she was out today, I bought a better mattress. She was massaging her back a couple of days in a row when I walked into the kitchen. She seemed appreciative about everything and she didn't try to give it back. She was just as stubborn as she always was. Sometimes I think that may be her downfall. She'll hold on to something that doesn't want to be held on to for so long that she'll end up going over the cliff too.

I stood at the door for a moment and saw her body completely still under the covers. She was still trying to hide from me. I started walking towards the bed. It was like my feet were in control of everything and my brain was just taking a ride. The floor board creaked softly as I walked across the room to the bed, hoping she wouldn't hear them and get scared. I stood there next to the bed trying to figure out if I was making the right choice in coming in here for just a moment. I heard her hiccup a sob as she tried to hold her breath. I couldn't leave her alone tonight. I slid in next to her and wrapped my arms around her life I had wanted to do since I met her. I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt but I couldn't go get one so I just held her as tightly as I could. That extra squeeze seemed like it blew the top on the emotions she was bottling up for so long. I couldn't stand the sounds of her cries. I felt my soul breaking for her. I wanted to do anything I could but all I could think was to tell her how beautiful, smart, kind, amazing she was. I tried to tell her nice lies that everything would be ok and that her family would always be looking out for her, but I just seemed to make it worse. so I held her tighter trying to put all the broken pieces back together. It seemed like I was trying to piece her shattered heart together with mud and chewing gum. I felt so helpless with my sweet girl fracturing like glass in my arms and not being able to stop it felt like those shards were shredding me inside. She started to quiet suddenly. **Maybe I did something right...no Stefan would have known what to do to make her happy instantly, I'm just a poor stand-in. **She looked up at me for the first time with puffy face and red rimmed eyes and I just broke. **I would do anything to make her happy but I can't, she'd never be mine.** I pulled her closer so she didn't see me tear up. The look on her face looked so much like when my father had finished beating her. I remember she would fake being unconscious until my father left **not without giving her one final kick** then she would stand as best she could with any dignity she had left, clean her wounds and come to my room to make sure he didn't sneak in to kick me around. As a child, I couldn't do much. She would just close the door and sit against it. In her state, she couldn't have moved anything in front of the door so she used any strength she had to hold the door to protect me. At first, I would pretend to be asleep but then I would hear her start to sniffle and see the silent tears stream down her face. She'd wince when a tear would fall into a cut. I couldn't bear it and I would crawl from my bed as quiet as I could and sneak over to her. I'd crawl into her lap and try to hug her hurt away. If I ever touched a bruise, she never let it show. The first few times I woke up she would shoo me back to bed. After a time or 2, she stopped and would just hold me. I guess she needed to know someone loved her and wanted to let me know no one would harm me as long as she was here. This girl was so much like my mother. She would bottle everything up and handle it with the grace of an angel but would break behind closed doors. Never weak before a tyrant. I intertwined our fingers and leaned my forehead to hers "I will never let anyone hurt you. No one will ever hurt you angel." I tugged us closer and laid back. She curled closer to me and rest her hands on my chest. **Why is she making this so hard for me? God I'm selfish, she's just looking for confort and closeness and all I can think is "what could this mean?" I'm such a jerk.** **Oh God why is she drawing on my chest. Wait, what is that shape? DID SHE JUST DRAW A HEART! **I grabbed her hand. I didn't want her to stop but it was getting so hard not to kiss her or think she meant something by it. **She's with your brother!** I tried to make it look like I just wanted to hold her hand. **Wait, what is that thudding...HER HEART...no MY HEART...she made it beat **I looked down at her in shock and wonder. My heart hadn't beat since the day I died. She looked away but curled completely into my side and laid her head on my chest. I didn't know what it meant but I was so happy she did. I held her close and kissed her forehead. I may not know where this is going but I was going to enjoy this time while I could. **If this is all I'll ever have, I am going to live in this moment as long as she'll let me. **I closed my eyes and listened to the subtle rhythm she created and everything faded to blackness. I was content to know she somehow found peace tonight despite my ignorance.

*END FLASHBACK*

_I had my back to the door and had been thinking…which is never good in my case. When I think, I remember all the things I can't have anymore. It always breaks my heart and I cry. Anyway, that is neither here nor there. We hid the coffins and are now running from place to place. We are somewhere in Georgia now. It's a nice little inn. But I suppose that this place does have a nice homey feel to it. Well, I'm tired good night diary…_

She put away her diary in her bag and started gathering her things to set up her bed for the night. **She looks so cute, that pile of blankets is bigger than her HA.** I vamp rushed behind her and grabbed the blankets. **She's not sleeping out here with the death monster so close.**

"Damon!"

"You're not sleeping out here"

"That's what I thought" **How does she always know**.

"I can sleep out here its no big deal I'll wear my vervain and keep a stake under my pillow, and—"

"No—I don't want you out here, when there is a perfectly good bed in there" I looked back to the bedroom where Stefan was sleeping already. **He looked angry when he slept…maybe she should stay in here.** Katherine had the other couch, which had a bed in it. **Princess Katherine... **"well I _am_ sleeping out here because you guys are supposed to be protecting me and I don't want grouchy vamps because you didn't sleep well…you know you can be just like the princess and the pea when you can't sleep." I glared at but couldn't help but smirk. **She is the only person that can get away with imitating me...**

"Fine…sleep on the couch" I walked away and an evil thought occurred to me... "Hope it doesn't have bed bugs…" I closed the door and giggled on the other side.

A/N: The thing with skeleton keys is that the end of the key is always an indication of what it is for. Squares and trapezoids are generally trunk keys because the shapes are the same, while room keys are usually round or have an aspect of the room within the key. The safe house room in our home when we were kids was a key that resembled an eye since you could see to almost every room from it. The key he got for Elena is one big open heart intertwined around a tiny solid heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon's POV:

I looked over to see if I woke him up laughing, he looked so angry while he slept. **I wonder what he's dreaming.** "Elena get away from him! Please!" I could see the fabric of the blanket straining to stay together under his clenched fists. W**onder who it is...must be a nightmare about Klaus. **I saw a pillow on the floor had been torn in half, all the stuffing spilled all over the floor. **Yeah Klaus would be my guess. **I really needed to talk to Stefan. I thought about waking him up but I didn't want to fight here. We might be able to stay a while unless we destroy the place and they kick us out. Sure, we could compel the people to say something else happened but best not to draw unwanted attention to us. I just went and laid down.

Stefan turned over to face me. At first I thought he was asleep, but he spoke, "I know I left her and that's bad. I'm glad you took care of her. I just really hoped that I could get a chance to fix her. I don't know if I have that chance if you charm her like you do. You know so much more of her than I ever did. I never ask you for anything and I know I have no right, but I have to ask. Can you let her go, for me?"

"Elena?"

Stefan's POV:

I looked at my brother to see how he would respond. His normal Damon mask was on but around the edges I saw a bit of the Damon I knew just after we lost Katherine. I know Damon could be an arrogant prick most of the time but whenever he talked about Elena something in him softened and he couldn't hold his Damon mask in place like he usually could. Damon couldn't look me in the eye but I could tell the Damon truly debated what to do. Damon loved Elena…enough to do anything for her, including leave, if she asked him to. Though he'd never admit it, everything in him didn't want to do this for me. In that moment, I knew nothing had happened between them. While I was away, Damon had been the perfect gentleman and let her grieve and just been there for her when she needed him. I also knew that he was staying at a distance for her sake not because of respect for me.I had been thinking that I should let her go too. She had obviously let me go. I could let her go and Damon could be happy for once. I couldn't really blame her after everything I did to her, but Damon I could. He knew just how to play her. **He tried being me. He thinks he can steal her from me if he acts like me. S**he could choose her own life but not if that life was with Damon. I had already seen my brother destroy everything twice and wasn't about to let him do that again. I'm not sure if anything would be left if there was a third time. Damon needed to learn his place with Elena she didn't need Damon. Elena had lost too much already.

While I had been staring at him, Damon had said something under his breath. "anything for you little brother" He had turned over facing the wall ignoring me. I thought he saw my side of things or once but Damon turned back over ripping the covers from the bed in a tornado of anger.

"No, actually just no! You come back thinking I'm just going to roll over and let you take what you want from her, well what about what she wants. I have been listening to her cry every night while she pines over your stupid ass, unable to do anything because of my loyalty to you and you think that I will just suddenly stop worrying about her. It's not me you should be asking. She isn't property to pass between us. That's all you ever do is talk about fixing her or keeping her from doing something. You make her sound like she is stupid and has no idea how to do anything with her own life. Hell, you thought the second you left I would seduce her and use her and leave her just like you did. I thought I was the selfish brother. I defended you to her! Judging by the look on your face, I know you think that's impossible that you are _the perfect brother_ but news flash you are the selfish one! You are the manipulative one! You are the _bad brother_! If by some fucked up chance, you happen to win her back it has nothing to do with you or with me, it is because she is the sweetest kindest forgiving person you will ever know and if you hurt her even the tiniest bit. I will kill you. You see I don't care if she hates me. She can hate me as long as she is safe and happy."

During his rant Damon had backed me into the corner of the room screaming menacingly low, staring me in the eye. I would never admit it but he was stronger and could probably kill me without raising a pinky. I watched as his pupils exploded knowing he meant every word. I watched him stomp back to his side in that weird graceful way he has. He laid down but not before flashing his eyes at me. He thought he was going to steal her from me without a fight. I thought he'd be the bigger person for once and let me have her but now we'd see who she chose. I was betting on me. She loved me after all. She always loved JUST me.

AN: Sorry if my Damon bias is showing but on the show Stefan is always demanding things of Elena and he wants to possess her not love her. My opinion, no hate mail please.


End file.
